You're The Only Thing That's Making Any Sense To Me
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: Her time was done, there was nothing left for her there. But above every obstacle she put before herself or found herself awaiting, he was always going to be there for her. Always. Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins. Set the Raw just before Kaitlyn quit.


She stood still before the round mirror of the dressing room. The face that stared back filled with far too many emotions to pin point. Though blank, showed a  
>bittersweet stare, a hidden grimace, but mostly a huge sense of despair. She frowned slightly at the reflection - the reflection that just could not tell her what she wanted. Looking back, the past several months had been hard. She had lost so much, enough to make someone lose their mind completely. It felt that<br>everything she had chased, tried to save and had, had fallen flat right before her eyes. While everything around her crashed down, she herself had remained  
>steady, had remained focused and determined, all because of only three individuals. With odds completely stacked against her, she had fizzled away from<br>almost everyone. She had closed herself away from talking to anyone, simply because she had no one that she could completely trust. Then came them. The  
>three people who had earned her trust, her respect, and her loyalty. The Shield. The people who understood her, who protected her. As the tough months<br>passed, they, above everyone, were there for her and continued to be there for her. Though there was a certain member who Kaitlyn had developed the tightest of bonds with, which was Seth Rollins. It was understood between all of them just how close Kaitlyn and Seth were. There was no official relationship, but Ambrose and Reigns knew that what they had was incredibly special and unbreakable. They all did.

She had decided that it was time for her to let go of wrestling. Partly, the very thought crushed her. It crushed her because of everything that she had gotten out of the experience. The proud and overwhelming feelings that surrounded her and clouded the pit of her stomach when her goal had been reached. But on the other hand, she knew that there was nothing left for her there. She'd sit in the Divas' locker room and trace over the women that sat in there with her. There was no passion there. The atmosphere, she felt, was desolate. There was no determination within any of them. It was the very atmosphere that Kaitlyn dreaded being a part of. And finally, she decided, it was something she no longer wanted to be involved in.

The former champion held back tears as she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and headed to The Shield's locker room. It was time to do what she had been  
>afraid of ever since the decision was made. No one knew, of course, her involvement with the three men, and she intended to keep it that way. It was something all four of them kept a somewhat secret. People had their suspicions, but The Shield had their excuses.<p>

The tears fell uncontrollably as she walked through, seeing Seth Rollins sat there, alone, looking up in shock. "Kaitlyn," he abruptly stood and took long steps  
>towards her, grasping her tightly in his arms. He moved his hands over her back, sorrow drenching over him and he felt her shaking against him. His chin quickly<br>came to rest at the top of her head as he left her sink her head into his chest. The man gave her a moment, rocking her slightly in his grasp as he felt the tears  
>seep through his shirt. He moved them both to sit down on the bench, then bringing her head up by cupping her chin. He swallowed hard at the sight of tears<br>falling and the sadness engraved into her pretty face. Seth brushed his fingers over her rosy cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry, I'm here. Tell me  
>what it is. In your own time."<p>

As her eyes locked with his, the pounding in her chest and head slowed down. She gave herself a minute to calm down, taking another deep breath. She knew  
>that he was going to do nothing but listen, nothing that meant her getting worked up or even more upset. So she would just tell him everything and he would sit and give her the time to do so. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.<p>

"I love you, Seth. I love you more than anything and I hope you know that. You and the guys, you've... you've done so much for me. More than I could ever ask  
>for. The title, the confidence... it's all because of you three. You guys built me so strong... and I can't thank you enough..."<p>

His eyes shot open at her words, and Kaitlyn saw that there was something he was desperate to say, but he didn't, instead just nodding, urging her to continue.

"I'm leaving this place, I just can't be around these people, all I have is you guys. I want you to know that I'm behind you guys one hundred percent and I always will be. Things are tough right now, but that's just how this business works. I'm so proud of you, Seth, all of you, you've come so far and you're going to go even further. And I'll be right there behind you. I just can't stay here, it's not for me."

The sharp pain that coursed through Seth's chest brought the stinging tears to his eyes. He had expected this. Ever since Kaitlyn had lost AJ, and the title, the  
>glimmer in her eyes had vanished. He knew that this time would come, and he tried so, so hard to prepare for it. She had gone to him so many times for<br>comfort, because he was the one person that gave her the affection she could find in no one else. They both had such passion and care for one another. They  
>were exactly what both of them so desperately needed, and it took up until now for them both to realise it.<p>

He remained silent, only pulling her back into his arms once again. She brought her legs across his lap and sunk back up against him. She looked up, catching  
>his hardened stare wholly. His eyes burned into hers. "I love you so much, Kaitlyn. I understand."<p>

"I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you'll be there for me, Seth. You."

"I promise. All of us will be. We'll get through it."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, giving absolutely everything he had. The emotions were thick and hazy, but right now, she needed him more than anything else. He needed her more than anything else. And right now, in this moment, they put their heart and soul into each other.

Both pulled away slowly, their eyes remaining shut for a moment, then opening to see the same set of eyes that flipped their stomachs. Kaitlyn brought her head back into his chest, turning her head to press a kiss into his shoulder. "Can I stay with you, Seth?"

"Today, tomorrow. Everyday for the rest of my life."


End file.
